mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wars (Almost 2 Map Game)
Algorithm Location: * Defending Nation: +10 * On Border: +8 * City near border +6 * No former presence, core of army away from battle: +0 Power Land is always aplicable, Navy is only aplicable when an attack on the coast is made. Air attacks must be plausable, if you have no air bases in the region you can't use it. * Large aerial assault capability +3.5 * Large naval assault capability + 3.5 * Large land assault capability +3.5 * Medium aerial assault capability +3 (if enemy has no aerial power) +2 (if the enemy has aerial power) * Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) * Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) * Small aerial/naval/land capability: +1 * Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. * Power is averaged in a coalition war. * Power is a multipler for development. Tiers Tier 1 *England/Brittania *France *Germany *Japan *Iberia *'No More than 5 tier one nations at once, also this is Out of character knowlege, I don't want to see tiers menitoned in game.' Tier 2 *Louisianne *Russia *Scandinavia *Netherlands *Morroco *Austira *Ottomans *'No more than 7 tier two nations at once' Tier 3 *Jeruslum *Appalachia *Califonia *Columbia *Cancadia *Lithuiania *Brazil Tier 4 *Aztecs *Peru *Maya *Deseret Tierless Any nation not listed above has no tier. Points: *Tier 1 nations get plus 20 *Tier2:+15 *Tier 3:+10 *Tier 4:+5 *1 tier above enemy:+2 *2 Tiers above enemy:+4 *3 Tiers above enemy:+6 *4 Tiers above enemy:+8 *Tier 1 invading a tierless nation: +10 *These are subject to change over time, though there are restrictions on movement. To push a nation out of a tier (IE you want to enter tier 1 or 2 but they are full) you need to have a larger economy and be all around better than them. WMDS Will be added when they become relevent. Motive * Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +4 * Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 * Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 8 * Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 * Aiding an Ally: + 10 * Pre-emptive Strike: +10 * Reconquest of core region: + 12 * Unification: +15 * Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 * Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 * Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +14 * Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 * Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 * Counter attack:+5 * Modifiers: * Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 4 * Democratic government supported by people: + 5 * Government not supported by people: -5 * Troop Morale high (requires motive over 10, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 * Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 8): -10 * Fighting Guerilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender * Implausibility: -4 per impluasibility * Undergoing revolt: -14 * Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! * Lead nation's motive, not average. Population * Greater than 100 million +30 * Greater than 50 million +15 * Greater than 30 million +5 * Less than 30 million + 2 * Larger than opponents: + 4 * 2x size of opponent's: + 5 * 5x size of opponent's: + 10 * 10x: +20 * Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +30 * ONLY of the leading nations Landscape Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -6. *Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Allies *Leader Nations: +10 each participating *Military aid: + 5 each participating *Supplies: + 4 each participating *Cultural Support: +2 each participating *Vassal: -2 each participating *Vassal is an L:-5 *Withdrawal: - 2 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid Recent Wars Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -8 *Military aider: -4 *Supplier: -2 Military, Economic and Infrastructural development Military, economy, and Infrastructure can be developed as the game progresses. Each turn you may develop 2 of the catagories. 'Infrastructure applies only to defenders and is not multipled by power. ' Development points last 20 turns each. NPC development is a bit confusing. NPCs develop in this order: Infrastructure-Milititary and Infrastructure-Economy, Giving them 10 points in Military adn economy and 20 points in Infrastrucutre. Treaty Breaking Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Multiple Fronts *-20 for fighting on 2 fronts *-15 for every front after Wars The Great War Eastern Front Russia *Location:+8 *Power: **Russia:+4.5 **Poland:+2 *Tiers:+15 *Motive:+15-5=10 *Population: +34 *Lanscape:+5 *Allies:Russia (L) East Poland (LV) Jerusalem(S)=+9 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:39 **Russia: 6*3.25=19.5 **East Poland:6*3.25=19.5 *Economy 39 Total:156 Germany *Location:+10 *Power:3.5 (Averaged Germany's 7 with West Poland's 2) *Tiers:22 *Motive:12+6=18 *Population:+15 *Landscape:+10-6 (Climate)=4 *Allies: Germany (L) West Poland (LV)Scandinavia (M)=+15 *Recent Wars:0 *MIlitary:49 **Germany;7*3.5=24.5 **Poland: 7*3.5=24.5 *Economy:49 *Multiple Fronts: -20 (For Now) Total:162 Result Germany can repel the attack in 2 years and launch a counter if they wish. Western Front Anglo-Dutch Attack *Location:+8 *Power:5.5 **England:+7 **Netherlands:+4 *Tiers:+20 *Population:+5 *Landscape:+5 *Allies:England (L) Netherlands (L)=+20 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:66 **England:8*5.5=44 **Dutch:4*5.5=22 *Economy:66 *Multiple Fronts:0 Total:190 Germany *Location:+10 *Power:7 *Tiers:20 *Motive:12+6=18 *Population:+15 *Landscape:+10 *Allies: Germany (L)Scandinavia (M)=+15 *Recent Wars:0 *MIlitary:49 *Economy:49 *Multiple Fronts: -20 (For Now) Total:173 Result Minor Breaks in the German Lines, slight gains made by the Anglo-Dutch Coalition. Disscusion If we win this war, Britannia wants Denmark and Tanzania. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Denmark should be independent. Spartian300 (talk) 11:55, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Jerusalem, you're not even in this war Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) IMO, Denmark wouldn't be okay with you ruling them. Spartian300 (talk) 11:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) But if they get autonomy. I might also just go for the German West Coast Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) No. You aren't getting Denmark. Seeing as Scandi sided with German, Denmark would go free. Middle Eastern Thearter Jerusalem's attack =Greater Jerusalme = *Location:+8 *Power: Medium Navy, Medium Land:+4 *Tiers:+10 *Motive:4+4-4-4=0 (2 turns with implausablities) *Poulation:+2 *Landscape:+5 *Allies: Jerusalem (L)=+10 *Recent Wars *Military:6*4=24 *Economy:5*4=20 Total:83 =Ottomon Empire = *Location:+10 *Power: Large land, medium navy; 5.5 *Tiers:+17 *Motive:12+4=16 *Population:5+4+10=19 *Landscape:+10 *Allies:Ottoman Empire (L)=+10 *Recent Wars:0 *MIlitary:5*5.5=27.5 *Economy:5*5.5=27.5 Total:137 =Result = Otties throw the Jerusalem attack back and launch a counter. =Discussion = Ottomans Counter Ottoman Empire *Location:+10 *Power: Large land, medium navy; 5.5 *Tiers:+17 *Motive:5+4=9 *Population:5+4+10=19 *Landscape:+10 *Allies:Ottoman Empire (L)=+10 *Recent Wars:-8 *Military:5*5.5=27.5 *Economy:5*5.5=27.5 Total:122 Jerusalem *Location:+8 *Power: Medium Navy, Medium Land:+4 *Tiers:+10 *Motive:16+4-4-4=12 (2 turns with implausibilities) *Poulation:+2 *Landscape:+5 *Allies: Jerusalem (L)=+10 *Recent Wars:-8 *Military:6*4=24 *Economy:5*4=20 Total:87 Result =Discussion Louisianne's First War of Manifest Destiny Louisianne *Location:+6 *Power:+6 *Tier:17 *Motive 4+5=9 *Population:5+10=15 *LandScape: +5 *Allies: Louisianne (L)=5 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:8*6=48 *Economy:8*6=48 Total:153 Appalachia *Location:10 *Power:+1 *Tier:+10 *Motive:+24 *Population:+2 *Landscape:+10 *Allies: Appalchia (L)=+5 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:8 *Economy:8 Total:79 Result Max is 31% 2 years yields 26% Disscussion Oh the memories.... Spartian300 (talk) 11:27, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Almost 2 Category:Wars